


Remember

by Kentigerna_7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: All Rights go to James Dashner and Jeff Davis., Crossover, F/M, For Both TW and TMR, SPOILERS!!!!, Stiles is Thomas!, a few other characters, but i tried, enjoy, first fic, i know it's short, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentigerna_7/pseuds/Kentigerna_7
Summary: When Stiles Stilinski falls asleep in Economics class he gets the first glimpse at a life he's forgotten. He dreams of an old woman who calls him Thomas, but he wasn't Thomas. He was Stiles. But then why did it feel so right to be Thomas?  When he wakes up he begins to hallucinate about the things he couldn't  remember.  And then he does something that creates more chaos than the Nogitsune ever did. Something that brought back all the memories of his previous life. He RUNS!!!





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Wattpad

Stiles' P.O.V

He was standing in a hallway in the high school, it was dark signaling that is was night. He slowly started to walk down the hallway while letting his eyes get used the black. Suddenly he heard something whiz past his ear followed by a scream. A scream filled with pure agony. Scott's scream. He ran as fast as he could towards the sound and got there just in time to see Scott fall. He landed with a thud and only then did he see the arrow shaft sticking out of his gut. He rushed forward and placed his hands on the wound in a weak attempt to stop the bleeding, though it did nothing. It was too late. Scott looked up at him and he met Scott's brown eyes with his whiskey ones. Scott coughed, blood dotting his lips. "Stiles," he said weakly. "What did you do?" He took a shuddering breath and said again, "What did you do?" He felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. Blinking furiously he let the first one fall. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry." He closed his eyes and stifled a sob. This couldn't be happening, after all they've been through. Scott, his best friend, his brother, lay there on the floor in front of him, bleeding to death. And it was his fault. He opened his eyes again, and where Scott was moments before was an old blonde woman. She was wearing all white and was completely healthy and, by the looks of it, furious about something."Thomas, what have you done!?" anger evident in her tone. He shot to his feet out of confusion and shock. His mind was reeling, thousands of questions swimming through his head. Who was this lady? Where's Scott? Is he okay? Why is she mad? Though, only one stood out to him the most. He knew his name wasn't Thomas it was Stiles. But, then why did the name feel so familiar and why was she so familiar. Most importantly, why did it feel so natural, so right to be called Thomas when his name was Stiles. He felt a stab of pain behind his eyes. He gasped and grabbed his head. Standing up completely straight and willing the pain to go away. His ears were ringing. He slowly opened his eyes then- "STILINSKI!!" a voice roared.

He looked around him he was in coaches class, and everyone was staring at him. He looked over at Scott to see he was perfectly fine and breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a dream, nothing more. Though the concern in his best friends eyes worried him, and only then had he realized he'd been crying in his sleep. He wiped his sleeve across his face quickly to get rid of the tears painting his face. His breathing was uneven and once he calmed down, coach said, "Stilinski, do you, Uh ... need to go the nurse?" He shook his head not trusting himself to speak. "Okay, everyone eyes back on the board now, and Greenburg, put the pen down you not even supposed to have one." Once everyone turned back he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. A piece of paper hit him in the arm and he looked down to see Scott's messy handwriting. It read, We'll talk later, kay. He nodded, knowing Scott was watching him, and listened to the rest of the lesson.

"Okay, what was that?" Scott asked as soon as we left the classroom. He sighed, not really sure where to start. " Well first things first I fell asleep," He says. Scott nods, "What were you dreaming about?" Stiles told him about how he was in the school at night, and he heard the arrow fly by him. He told him how the arrow had hit him and how he had cried over his dead body, eyes closed. "And then what happened?" Scott asked. "I opened my eyes and you were gone and..."  
"And?" Scott prompted. He thought about how everything with the lady and she called him Thomas. How everything about it was so, so familiar, but decided against it. "... and then I woke up." he concluded lamely. Scott looked like he wanted to call him out on his lie but never got the chance as the rest of the pack came over. "Hey guys," he greeted. Allison looked like she was about to say something but was cut off by Lydia, "What was that in class, Stiles?" He sighed not wanting to make another speech about his horrid dream. He was about to reply with a lame, "It was just a dream, I'm fine," when he heard a weird noise coming from outside the school. CLICK, CLICK, CLICK. Then whirring noise, the sound of wheels or something rolling over pavement. Lydia was getting impatient waiting for an answer, "Stil-" but she was cut off when he said, "Do you hear that?" he asked. Everyone looked at him with concern. "Hear what?" Scott asked, but Stiles was already out the door at the end of the hall. There were red and yellow lights dancing across the courtyard and in the middle was a big blubber monster. There were metal claws and grabbers and things that could only be described as torture devices sticking out of the moist skin of the creature. It moved forward slowly. CLICK, CLICK, CLICK. Then it stopped. It pulled it arms in and out popped a million deadly needles and then they went back in. The clicking and whirring continued, same pattern. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see it was just Scott and the pack. When he looked back at lot the creature was gone.  
"Did you see that?" he asked them. "See what" they said. "Stiles are you okay?" Scott asked. He didn't know he looked up to see 20 foot stone walls on all four sides covered in ivy. Everything felt so real and familiar. He was started to panic, the pack was asking him questions but he couldn't hear anything. His bag dropped to the ground and just when he thought he was going to faint, something popped to the front of his mind. An idea that felt so familiar and so natural he didn't even think about it. He did something he knew he hadn't done in a long time. Something he knew what set him free, something that had saved his life. He only had one thought as he started at fast pace to who knows where.

RUN!!! 

 

 

Scott's P.O.V 

The pack watched Stiles' retreating form in shock. The Stiles they knew would never run willingly, but when he did run it was slow and sloppy. Like he was about to faint any second. Not now, though. He had perfect form all the way from here to where he disappeared. All the wolves could hear his heartbeat completely steady the whole way, breath even. His speed never slower from an 'easy' sprint, baggy clothes flying behind him as he went. It looked so natural as if he'd been running for years. Isaac spoke first, "How can he run so fast, Stiles has never even been able to jog before without passing out." Everyone else was just as confused. "Lydia," Scott said, "How many people can fit in your car?" Once everyone was in Lydia's car they followed Stiles scent. Once he came into view again, 30 minutes later, he was running exactly like he was when he left the school a steady sprint. He disappeared around a corner, they followed. On the other side was a dead end and no Stiles. Lydia put the car in park and Scott got out. "Stiles?" he called out. "Stiles?" he asked again, turning around to face the pack. The next thing he knew he was being tackled to the ground.

 

 

Lydia's P.O.V

She watched as Stiles jumped off a rafter and land on Scott coming up in a crouch. One knee on Scott's back, the other leg using the foot to support his body. He pulled out a shard of glass and held it to Scott's throat the other one pulling his head up to expose his throat more. "Okay," Stiles said, "Two rules, I ask the questions, you give me the answers. Got it?" His voice was deadly calm and serious. It her and she knew it shocked the pack as well. "Stiles?" Scott asked, Stiles pushed the shard against his throat a little harder. "I ask the questions, remember. Now, what the heck is a Stiles?" he asked. Now she was just confused, didn't he know his own name. "Your ... a .. Stiles." Scott gasped. "I'm no 'Stiles', my name is Thomas." he said. Wait, what? "Okay why were you following me?" he looked at everyone when he said this. "Wanted to make sure you... were okay." Stiles' brow furrowed. "Nice try shank," Shank?, "I don't even know you. Do you work for WICKED? What's your name?" Now she was just plain confused. WICKED? Shank? And he didn't know them, what is going on. "It's me, Scott." Scott said. "I don't know any-" Stiles cut himself off with a scream. He dropped the glass and brought his hands to his head, chin on his chest. He stumbled back until he hit the wall. When he looked up there was blood coming out of his ears, eyes, and nose. "Scott?" he asked before screaming again, hands back on his head. She hadn't realized she was crying or the hand over her mouth. She couldn't watch and looked away.

 

 

Stiles/ Thomas' P.O.V

He screamed and landed against the wall. When he looked up he say that the person he attacked was Scott. There was a thin cut across his throat where he'd held the glass. "Scott?" he asked, horrified at what he'd done, before a searing pain stopped through his head like a hot knife. He screamed, screamed in pure agony hands on his head. Then it happened, everything started to come back. WCKD, the maze, grievers, the scorch. He started to panic breathing hard. All of his injuries started burning again with the memories of the events. His shirt started to burn him, suffocate him. He ripped it off just as white hot pain ripped through the shoulder that was shot. He grabbed it crying out. More pain built in his head and more memories came. He coughed the metallic taste of blood in his mouth as sobs wracked his body. He remembered. Newt, Teresa, Chuck ... the pain was too much, he couldn't take it he went up on his knees and shouted to the heavens. "I'M SORRY!!!" he fell on hands and knees. His elbows bent beneath him so his wait was now on his forearms. He rested his head on them, he whispered "I'm so sorry." before he fell forward and blacked out.

 

 

Lydia's P.O.V

The pack stood there staring on in shock at what just happened. Nobody acknowledged anything except for the blood and Stiles' unconscious form. No one was taking in any details until Lydia spoke, "What's that black stuff on his neck?" Everyone looked to where she was pointing. Hovering above the bottom of his neck was a black line. "It looks like ... a tattoo." Scott said. He crouched next to Stiles' body and used his wolf vision so he didn't to touch him. "They're words" he said. "What does it say," Allison asked. Scott read them aloud, "Property of WICKED. Group A, Subject A2, To be killed by group B." Every was silent until Lydia spoke, " Are you sure that's what it says." He nodded, "Positive." She shook her head confused. "Did you say WICKED?" she asked."Yeah, why?" she started pacing, "Lydia," Scott asked. She turned to face him," When jumped you and asked you who you were, he also asked you if you worked for WICKED." Scott stood, then froze. "Scott, wha-" Allison started but was cut off by Scott holding a finger too his mouth. And suddenly Stiles moved. He'd twisted around so his feet were around Scott's legs. He pulled them in and twisted so Scott landed on his back with a thud. He put his hands behind his head and jumped to his feet. The foot still underneath Scott's shin raised skyward and he used his other foot to hit down hard on it effectively eliciting a snap from the bone that echoed across the alley. And snapping out of his daze he jumped back realizing what he did and apologized. "I can explain but first we need everyone who needs to know cause I'm repeating anything." They nodded. "We going to Derek's then" Isaac said. Stiles nodded and started to run.

 

 

Stiles/Thomas' P.O.V

Now that he remembered everything running never felt so good. He didn't know if the pack was behind him, and ignored the fact that he'd left his shirt back in the alley. He just ran. The burn in his legs as he made his way through the woods, jumping over sticks and roots, swinging on branches from here to there. It was amazing and almost disappointing when he'd reached the loft and to stop. He'd also beaten the pack there so he stood on the porch waiting. He heard a creak in wood. Out of habit tensed and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was about to land on his shoulder. The look of shock and confusion on Derek's face was priceless. "Stiles," he growled, glare repainted on his face, "What are you doing here?" His eyes flicked down to his wrist, "Sorry." Stiles removed his hand and saw a bruise there but it healed almost instantly. "I'm waiting for the rest of the pack," he said. "There are some things we need to talk about." Derek looked at his face and jumped back, "Why is your face covered in blood?" Stiles sighed, "You'll find out." He nodded, "Where's your Jeep?" Stiles looked at him, "At the school." Derek raised an eyebrow, "Then how'd you get here?" Stiles looked at him like he was crazy, "I ran." He said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Derek looked like he was about to say something but then Lydia's car pulled up and the pack got out. "We talk, now," Lydia said and marched inside.

Stiles sighed this was going to take a while. After everyone was seated and comfortable Derek asked, "What happened exactly?" Then Peter walked in and stopped in his tracks. "I would like to know that as well," he said eyeing Stiles' blood covered face. Scott looked at him and he nodded. Scott got his claws out, "Sit down." Peter did and Scott lined up his claws with the back of their necks and pushed them in. Ten minutes later he removed them and sat down. The first thing he got was, "What the heck was that?," from Peter. "What do you think?" Stiles said. Peter nodded. "Good," Stiles said," Now to start there's one thing I'm going to need you to understand, okay." They nodded. Stiles took a deep breath, "I've only lived in beacon hills for two years."

 

 

No- One's P.O.V

"I've only lived in beacon hills for two years." The pack was silent. They were beyond confused. "Very funny Stiles." Derek said. Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Listen to my heart beat when I say this, kay, I'm not joking." The wolves listened and his heartbeat was completely steady. "He's telling the truth," Scott said. "How's that even possible?" Lydia asked. "We've have memories of you from when we were younger." Stiles nodded, "I get it." He took a deep breath. "Okay, so you know what happened in that alley?" he asked. They nodded. "There was this thing called the swipe and I broke it. What you saw, that's what happens to someone who breaks through the swipe. I'm lucky to still be alive." he said. "The swipe?" Isaac asked. " Yes, let me start from the beginning. When I was two I was kidnapped by a company called WICKED." "WICKED?" Lydia asked. He nodded, " Stands for' World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment department'. It was an illegal underground organization of scientist obsessed with getting results to problems that could of have happened. They didn't care how many laws they broke or how many people they killed in the process. All that mattered was the data." He said angrily. "That's horrible." Allison said. Stiles nodded, " They raised all the children they took to believe the world was at it's end. That deadly solar flares had caused horrific natural disasters and a disease called the flare. The Flare was a sickness the rooted in your mind slowly eating away at it until the person infected with it was more animal than human. There were different stages the first one being almost normal. The last one being 'past the gone' were all you could do was eat, kinda like zombies, and scream. They would scream, scream for you to kill them. Scream out the name WICKED gave them. Cranks." Everyone was silent at that until Scott spoke up, " What about you?" Stiles shook his head, "That's the worst part," he said. " When we were old enough they started teaching us things you'd learn in school. We didn't know our names though, mine was supposedly Thomas. We finished things you'd learn as senior when we were twelve. Then the used us to create these experiments for them. The first one , the maze. That was the one I helped create. The second one, the Scorch. There were others but I never knew what they were. They were all deadly though. The subjects of these tests had a fifty/fifty chance of surviving." He took a breath. " I know you saw the tattoo on my neck do you remember what it said?" Isaac was the one that answered this time, "Property of WICKED. Group A, Subject A2." He nodded, " They used us to test the experiments we helped create, and then sent through a machine that helped make sure we didn't remember how they worked." "The swipe." Lydia said. He nodded, "We all went through it willingly too, we thought, what did a few lives matter if it saved humanity. Once in the maze though people started to get angry. I mean who wouldn't we were just kids. Kids from the ages of 12 to 18 year old's no older, no younger. They may have been just simulations but anything that happened physically in them happened in real life too." "So," Allison said, "You mean if someone dies... " Stiles nodded. "If you died in the maze, you were dead in the real world too." He looked up everyone was crying even Derek. "And you," Lydia said. Stiles nodded.

"When I woke up in the lift, and those doors opened, the thing that I heard. I knew it'd change my life." They all gave him questioning looks, "Which was?" Isaac asked. "Nice to meet ya, shank, welcome to the glade. That's what Alby told me, the leader. After that I met the second in command, Newt." he stumbled over his name a little, but no one seemed to notice. "When I got out of the lift the first thing i noticed was the twenty foot stone walls covered in ivy, each had an opening. That's how you get into the maze. The glade was the safe haven for us. Every night the doors would close." Lydia furrowed her brow "Doors?" He nodded. "The openings. They closed every night to keep them out." "Them?" Allison asked. "Okay," Stiles said, "Scott I can't explain this very well. I'm going to need you to watch the memories then share them, kay." Scott nodded then got up and held his fingers to the back of Stiles' neck. "Ready?" Scott asked, he nodded. Then felt the claws go in. He saw everything from the maze to the scorch. WICKED, cranks, Chuck, Newt, Teresa, everything. Ten minutes later when Scott pulled away both boys were crying. "Oh, my, god" he hear Scott whisper. He watched as Scott when to everyone in the loft and shared the memories. When he was done he went back to his seat. Allison spoke first, "They did all of that to children?" He nodded. "You wanna know something even worse, Chuck went into the maze a month before I did, but, when the government found us I saw his file. He was eleven when he went in, he was eleven when he died." He put his head in his hand, "It was all my fault, they all died because of me." " No they didn't" he heard Lydia said. He stood up and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Even Newt?" he asked, unfolding the paper and throwing it down on the table. "Read that, you know what it is? It's the note he left me before they took him away. It says, 'Kill me, if you ever were my friend kill me', and you know what I did. I did because he asked me to. I shot him in the head, when the sickness wasn't even real."

 

 

Stiles/Thomas' P.O.V

He walked out of the loft onto the terrace, unaware he was being followed. He needed some time to recover after all. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. But it was in the past now he may have been Thomas before, but he was Stiles now and he had the pack behind him. He leaned against the wall, eyes shut, until he was enveloped in a tight hug. He opened his eyes to see Lydia looking at him wiping away a stray tear on his cheek. She leaned up and planted a feather light kiss on his cheek. She gave him a reassuring smile and walked back inside. He touched his cheek where her lips brushed over his skin. It was still tingling. Maybe everything will be okay after all, he thought, looking at the stars in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave whatever in the comments. But please keep it PG. Thank You!!!!!!!


End file.
